


Something About Candy from Strangers

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nora runs into a girl who goes clank, she takes it upon herself to make her day a good one to make up for it.</p><p>Written for RWBY Relationship Week V3, which uses a random generator to decide what pairing I'll write each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Candy from Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, Chickengums, if you liked this?

Nora Valkyrie liked to think she was rather experienced, that she'd seen a lot of what the world had to offer, and therefore could keep up with whatever else it could throw at her.

  
  


After all, she'd been born in a village outside the kingdoms, so she'd seen and heard and experienced a lot of things that no one who lived their whole lives within the walls of Vale ever would.

  
  


Including watching her village be slaughtered, escaping from the Grimm through sheer force of will and dragging the only other survivor behind her as he wailed for his family.

  
  


When she thinks back on it, she can't help but shake her head when she remembers being completely unable to put a name to Ren's face.

  
  


After that, she'd jumped into training as a Huntress, and so she'd experienced the world through the eyes of someone who could manipulate aura, noticed the subtle washing out of it's colors when she was running low and the otherworldly vibrancy of running on a slightly-too-full tank.

  
  


She'd experienced the strange feeling of electricity pumping through her veins, feeling it crackle and pop beneath her skin without causing pain.

  
  


She'd 'experienced' run ins with hundreds of grimm, slayed a Deathstalker, and even fought in the Breach.

  
  


But one thing she'd never experienced, never even anticipated, was a girl who went 'Clang' when you hit her.

  
  


Well, ran into her, anyway.

  
  


Something else she'd never experienced?

  
  


A girl who didn't fall over when she ran into her.

  
  


Well, there was Glynda, and Yang, and Pyrrha.... but those were Women, that was different.

  
  


Anyway.... the girl was hiccuping and stammering apologies left and right, but Nora just shrugged.

  
  


“Hey, it's okay! I'm not hurt, trust me. It'll take a lot more than a little tumble to hurt _me_.” She tilted her head. “But... I gotta ask. Why did you go 'Clang'? Are you a robot?”

  
  


The short redhead (Well, taller than her... but that was still short.0flinched back. “N-no! I- _hic_! I am not- _hic_ I've never even heaa- _hic_ heard of a robot that could simu- _hic_ simulate an aura and the human- _hic_ healing process!”

  
  


Nora... wasn't listening.

  
  


She was digging through her pockets for something she'd bought earlier that day and definitely didn't intend to throw at Pyrrha to see what would happen.

  
  


She tossed the small magnet at the girl, where it stuck to her head with another loud clang.

  
  


Her eyes widened, and she covered the magnet with both hands... just as a small cough sounded from behind Nora.

  
  


“Ahem. Ma'am, we have only ten minutes before our assigned training session is to begin, leaving early to ensure we arrive on time would be an advisable action- why are you holding your head? Are you injured?”

  
  


The girl shook her head rapidly, clearly panicking, and Nora springs into action.

  
  


She shrugs her bag off her shoulder and pulls out a hat she'd bought for Ren, holding it out to the girl.

  
  


“Oh, hey, here's your hat back. Thanks for letting me hold onto it!”

  
  


The impatient girl blinked, turning around to face her. “Why would you need her hat?”

  
  


Nor couldn't come up with a good answer for that, so she decided to use a tactic she'd developed in the last few months to get people to pay less attention to what she was doing.

  
  


She smiled a the girl, then put the Weissbane into action.

  
  


She stepped close, fluttering her eyelashes. “Hey... y'know, you're _really_ cute. Is there any way you could make time in your schedule to hang out with me for a while?” She shot her a salacious grin. “Your friend can, uh... _come_ too.”

  
  


The girl's already dark skin became much darker, and she took a quick step back. “I, uh, I don't think I have the time, myself and Miss Penny should really be going-” She turned around and blinked at the empty space where Penny had been standing, then whorled around to ask the suspicious local a few questions... only to see that she'd also disappeared.

  
  


She sighed.

  
  


/

  
  


“I _think_ we lost her...” Nora said, standing on a hastily-borrowed box to look over the heads of the crowd. “I don't see her anywhere.”

  
  


The girl sighed as she stood. “Thank you for the hat, and the distraction, Miss... uhm...”

  
  


Nora stuck out her hand. “I'm Nora! It's great to meet you.”

  
  


She shook her hand, and her grip strength surprised even Nora. “I'm Penny. Do you know Fr- Ruby? I think she's mentioned you before...”

  
  


Nora nodded. 'Yeah! Ruby's actually a pretty good friend of mine.'

  
  


Penny nodded, biting her lip slightly and kicking morosely at the ground. “Do you.... know where she is?”

  
  


Nora shrugged. “Sorry, no idea. I can help you look for her?”

  
  


Penny smiled. “Thank you. Where should we look first?”

  
  


Nora grinned. “Easy, we'll just check the place with the biggest crowds. The carnival games!”

  
Penny blinked.

/

Penny's eyes widened as she took in the crowds, the flashing lights, the smell of new foods...

  
  


And Nora gave her a friendly punch to the shoulder, (Clang!) then shot her a grin. “How bout we play a few games before we find Ruby? Sound good to you?”

  
  


Penny grinned.

  
  


/

  
  


“Step right up and test your nat-you-rall strength, folks! Slip on one of these Shuh-nee brand aura limiters, raise this here hammer, and swing it down! See if you're as strong as the love~ly Miss Goodwitch, or as weak as a common city boy! You there, you seem like a strapping young lass!”

  
  


Nora grinned. “Me?”

  
  


“Yes, you, with the pretty young girlfriend, step on up! Ring the bell, win her a gen-you-ine Big Bad Beowolf plushie to hold on the nights you're not there.”

  
  


Nora reddened slightly, but stepped forward, accepting the aura limiter and grabbing the hammer.

  
  


She noticed the color slowly fading from around her, the background noise fading into a low hum... and then Penny stepped forward.

  
  


The two spots of incredibly vibrant green sharpened her thoughts and invigorated her muscles, and she raised the hammer high.

  
  


She sent Penny a wink as she slammed it down, the absurdly loud 'Clang!' echoing through the clearing...

  
  


Their eyes met and they started laughing in unison, Penny's little giggles mixing surprisingly well with Nora's snorts.

  
  


“Penny?”

  
  


They whirled around to see a grinning Yang. “Ruby was wondering where you were!”

  
  


Penny wrapped the larger woman into a hug and started chattering excitedly.

  
  


Nora smiled, and made to leave... but realized she'd forgotten something.

  
  


She accepted her prize from the man in return for his Aura limiter, and presented it to Penny with a smile.

  
  


Penny wrapped her into a bone-breaking hug, then pulled back, smiling...

  
  


Then leaned back in, pressing their lips together.

  
  


Nora froze for a moment, then eagerly began kissing back as Yang catcalled.

  
  


Penny finally pulled away, leaving her short on breath. “That's the appropriate response when your girlfriend gives you something, right?”

  
  


Yang chuckled as Nora tried to muster up the breath necessary to respond. “Yeah, but you're supposed to do it over and over, Pen. Trust me.”

  
  


Nora shot her a glare in the half-second before Penny's lips were upon hers again, and Yang sent her a smile in response.

  
  


Penny deepened the kiss, and Nora suddenly has other things to worry about than annoying blondes... like planning where she's taking Penny for lunch, and enjoying this kiss.

  
  


It was shaping up to be a good day.


End file.
